


How to Not Eat Fire Flakes

by TheDarknessFactor



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Prompt Fill, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarknessFactor/pseuds/TheDarknessFactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami didn't exactly warn Korra not to take part, but by now Korra knows her well enough to get the gist of her disapproving eyebrow raise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Not Eat Fire Flakes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay - this is my first femslash fic (it's a shame that I didn't write any earlier), and also only my second attempt at smut, so please be gentle. 
> 
> Prompt: "Can you write something smutty involving Korra and Asami?"
> 
> I hope you guys like it!

“Hi.”

The vendor beamed at her, launching into a sales pitch for the assortment of trinkets that filled his booth.  Asami sent him an apologetic smile and gently deflected his offers.

“Sorry, but I was wondering if you could spare a glass of water,” she asked.  “My friend over there - the one who’s stuffing her face - she’s doing a fire flake eating contest.  She keeps telling me she’ll be fine, but I think she underestimates how potent fire flakes are in the Fire Nation.”

“No problem, no problem, Miss!” the vendor exclaimed.  “But, ah, perhaps you wouldn’t mind taking a look at the opal bracelet?  It’s really quite the catch, I promise you - handcrafted by the artisans on Ember Island.”

Asami wasn’t a businesswoman for nothing; it wasn’t too hard to barter her way out of buying the bracelet.  She did, however, settle on a pair of simple pearl earrings; the man _had_ been kind enough to give her a glass of water.

Asami wandered back to where her girlfriend was, only to find that she… wasn’t.

“Did you see where she went?” she asked one of the friends of Korra’s opponent.

He jerked a finger towards the waterfront.  “Went to jump in the bay.  She won, though.  Tell her we said congrats.”

Asami just barely kept from rolling her eyes, but answered, “Sure,” and went to pull Korra out of the ocean.

“Saltwater doesn’t help,” Korra panted, having gulped down Asami’s glass of water.  “Remember that, Asami.  Not.  Helpful.  You going to say I told you so?”

Asami curled her lips into a small smile.  “I never actually tried to dissuade you.”

Korra snorted, flopping onto her back, clearly uncaring of the sand that would be clinging to her wet clothes and skin.  The Fire Nation garb was stuck to her skin because of the moisture, and her hair was splayed out around her head, but Asami felt her throat go dry at the sight.  

Korra seemed oblivious.

“You did that thing, though,” she said.  “That thing where you know I’m going to do something I’m going to regret, but you just sort of stare at me with that smirk and let me do it anyway.”

Asami shrugged.  “I just know that I can’t actually stop you.”

“Babe, you stop me in my tracks every time I see you.”

Asami, who had been toying with her new earrings (she had yet to put them in), fumbled with them and dropped them as an undignified noise left her.  She’d like to think that it was a laugh, but there was something of a squeak in there too.  She quickly composed herself, fixing Korra with a stern look.

“Well, if you insist,” she said.  “Have you learned your lesson about eating fire flakes in the Fire Nation?”

“Yes, ma’am.”  Korra grinned wickedly.  “Are you gonna punish me later?”

Asami tapped her chin.  “Maybe,” she said, voice oozing innocence, but she didn’t miss Korra’s swallow.

“Okay,” she said, sitting up.  “Okay, so hear me out on this.  I’m getting a picture, right?  And it’s you, wearing glasses, and dressed up in one of your business suits - and you tie me to the bed or I’m just lying down - whatever, as long as it’s you on top.”

“Korra, honey,” Asami said.  “Stop right there.  Normally I’d say ‘Go on’, but we’re in a public place.  We can try that when we’re _not_ here to discuss diplomatic relations with one of the Fire Lord’s esteemed advisors.”

Korra shrugged, apparently unbothered by Asami’s refusal (probably because there had been something of a promise in that statement, all the same).  She hopped to her feet and stretched, Asami following suit a moment later, before she slung her arm around Asami’s shoulder.

“Getting kind of late,” she mentioned casually.  “And eating fire flakes is exhausting.  Wanna head back?”

The walk in and of itself is pleasant, and leaves Asami with a content, warm feeling in her chest - like Korra is firebending in her ribcage.  They navigate through the streets back to their guest house with their hands intertwined, ignoring the occasional looks Korra got from people who recognized her as the Avatar.  Even in the Fire Nation the nights were cool, and Asami enjoyed the light breeze that came from the water.

She pulled Korra in for a kiss the moment they were inside the guest house, feeling too relaxed from their walk to do much more than take her time.  Korra seemed content to let her take the lead for now, breaking away to slip off her shirt at Asami’s gentle tug.  Asami did the same, sighing happily when Korra traced the skin on her stomach while kissing her again.

It wasn’t hard to set the tone; they took their time actually getting to the bed, enjoying teasing one another and seeing who could make the other gasp.  Korra was the closest, her calloused fingers dipping briefly past the waistband of Asami’s panties, close enough that Asami shuddered, biting on Korra’s lower lip in silent reprimand.

Korra only laughed.

In spite of her obvious amusement, she seemed to get the message; she maneuvered them both onto the bed and pushed Asami until she was the one on her back.  Asami bit her lip, staring up at Korra, and raised an eyebrow.

“You just going to stare?” she asked.

Korra hummed.  “I might.  Spirits, you’re beautiful.”

“You are too.”  Asami couldn’t quite stop her grin.  “However…”

“Oh, sorry.”  And there was the wicked glint in Korra’s eye that Asami knew so well.  She rubbed her thighs together, then took a sharp breath when Korra’s hand skimmed up her thigh.  “Did you need something?”

Well, too could play at that game.  Asami mirrored her movements, but paused when Korra shook her head, suddenly looking less sure of herself.  

“No,” she said.  “Not yet.  Just… let me touch you, okay?”

A little bit surprised (and even more aroused), Asami nodded, keeping her hands to herself.  Korra looked satisfied and kissed Asami again, just barely brushing Asami’s clit with her fingers.  Asami squirmed, wishing she could touch Korra in return, touch her breasts, make her cry out, watch her face twist - 

“Listen,” Korra said, and somehow her voice had gotten lower, and Asami groaned in the back of her throat as Korra dipped one finger inside her.  “Just listen for a minute, okay?  I don’t get many chances to do this.”

Asami’s voice came out lower than she was expecting, too.  “Do what?”

“Just give you something.”  Korra kissed her briefly, pressing her thumb against Asami’s clit.  Asami fisted her hand into the pillow.  “After this - after you come the first time, I’m going to fuck you with my mouth.”

Asami moaned again, sounding filthy and not really caring.  Korra starting a slow rhythm, her timing a bit clumsy at first, but soon managing to hit her clit in exactly the right spot.  

“I’m going to let you pull my hair for that part, whatever you want,” she continued.  “All I want is to make you feel good.  Is this good?”

Asami nodded, gasping again when Korra added a finger, unable to suppress a shudder.  She ground herself on Korra’s fingers, giving up any pretense of suppressing her own pleasure, giving Korra a messy kiss when the rhythm picked up and she needed to do _something_ besides lose herself in sensation.  She looked straight at Korra when she felt the pressure building, barely able to make out her words.

“Let me see, let me see, Asami.  You can let go, it’s okay.  I’ve got you.”

Her orgasm was gentle, but no less intense, and she rode it out while capturing Korra’s lips with her own.  Korra pulled her hand out and sucked her fingers into her own mouth, and Asami could’ve sworn she saw her pupils dilate.

“Knew it,” she said, grinning.

“Korra - “

“Nope,” Korra interrupted her, scooting down the bed, nudging Asami’s legs apart.  “This is happening.  This is _so_ happening, I’ve been thinking about this all day - “

“Korra,” Asami said.  “Come here.”

The order had just enough force in her tone that Korra paused before obeying.  Asami kissed her again, licking the taste of herself out of Korra’s mouth, before pulling away.  Then she deliberately slid her forefinger along Korra’s vulva, instinctively wrapping her arm around Korra as she shuddered.  Her finger came away wet.

“Thank you,” she said, pressing her lips to Korra’s temple, tasting sweat there.  “For taking care of me.  But it’s my turn, now.”


End file.
